familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Surely You Joust
Surely You Joust is the first episode of the fourth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on September 18, 1992. It was directed by John Tracy and written both by Fred Fox Jr. and Jim Geoghan. Plot Carl and Urkel get into a feud, and decide the only way to settle their grievances is to compete on American Gladiators, thanks to Waldo's cousin American Gladiator Sabre. Synopsis Waldo comes over for a visit to watch American Gladiators with Estelle, and the family. Immediately he points out his cousin, Lynn Faldo (Lynn "Red" Williams), on the show. Harriette and Rachel are surprised that Waldo has family who is on American Gladiators. Waldo explains that Lynn was practicing for an upcoming wrestling match until he was approached by TV producers to compete on American Gladiators and he became known as Sabre for it. On the Winslow house's rooftop, Steve is trying to point out suggestions for Carl and Eddie to properly install the satellite for the TV and use wooden nails to keep it from falling down. Carl refuses to hear any of it and orders him off the roof. Immediately the three are electrocuted and fall off the roof with the satellite in tow. Later on after a hospital trip, Carl and Urkel get into a feud over house rules. Carl orders Steve to leave and never come back. Urkel refuses claiming Carl has no right to tell him what to do and will continue to come over just to see Laura whether he likes it or not. When family tries to break them up from fighting, Waldo comes up with a great idea. After being able to break up the fight, he admonishes Carl and Urkel for their behavior. He points out they live in a civilized world and as neighbors, the two should be able to behave like gentlemen and apologize. Waldo mentions that since Carl and Steve won't, he'll call his cousin, Lynn and arrange for them to fairly let out their grievances by competing on American Gladiators. His suggestion works well and they compete on the show. Despite Carl taking an early lead in the competition and during the Wall round, his weight problems catch up to him and he is pulled by Turbo. Urkel uses his brain to trick Sabre into going after Carl and he wins to even the score. In the Eliminator, Steve has the early advantage against the treadmill due to his agility, while Carl still has a hard go at it. However, he comes back and keeps it evenly match until the gauntlet which appears that Carl has won. Soon Adamle revealed it was tied via a replay booth and the two asks him to give them time alone. While talking, Urkel apologizes for his disrespect of Carl's house rules and tells him that he won't visit again. He mentions that he realizes how annoying he is to Carl and his family. Steve also admits he doesn't blame the latter for being mad at him for the earlier incident. Carl admits he doesn't want that and apologizes for hurting Urkel's feelings, understanding why he had been hurt. He allows Urkel to visit his home again as long as he respects the house rules. Steve agrees to the deal. Cast and Characters Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest * Mike Adamle as Himself * Larry Csonka as Himself * Lynn "Red" Williams as Sabre * Galen Tomlinson as Turbo * Larry Thompson as The Referee Trivia * Mike Adamle and Larry Csonka are guest appearance in this episode. * Final Appearance of Rachel’s Place * The first time Waldo has ever mentioned his extended family including Sabre. * Although Urkel's info sheet card on American Gladiators lists him at 5'5, Jaleel White was already 5'10 in season 4 and taller than Reginald velJohnson. He would be 6'0 in the later seasons. * Urkel learns to respect Carl's house rules in this episode. He later warned Laura against letting him stay in her room since it's a direct violation to her father's house rules in The Way the Ball Bounces. Quotes : defeated Turbo with ease and knocks him off to the mats. : Larry Csonka: Bonecrusher takes an early lead in the competition. : stands up and takes off his helmet on the mats. Harriette runs up to him with her purse in hand and grabs his arm. : Harriette: You hit my husband again and you'll have to answer to me. : hits Turbo with her purse and he goes down again, much to Carl's pleasure. Harriette runs back to the audience stands. : Mike Admale: Turbo's down again. : Larry Csonka: Yes, spread the word. Don't mess with Mrs. Bonecrusher! ---- :info box on American Gladiators :Infobox: Name: Carl Winslow. Age: 43. Occupation: Police Officer. Height 5'9. Weight: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Category:Episodes Category:Season Four episodes Category:Season Four Category:Episodes involving Carl's ineptness as a Handyman